darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Cabbage
Cabbages are edible green vegetables, which can be obtained by growing them in a Farming patch or by picking them in various areas around RuneScape. Upon eating one, it restores 210 life points (the Draynor Manor variety also gives a 3 point Defence boost). The best known place to pick cabbage is the cabbage patch in the farm south of Falador. The explorer's ring 3, a reward for completion of the medium Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks, can be used to teleport the player there. If cabbages are brought to Lunderwin at the Zanaris marketplace, they can be sold for 100 coins each (they must be unnoted). If lower level players who have finished A Fairy Tale Part III - Battle at Ork's Rift seek a unique (yet somewhat time consuming, though consistent) money making method, the process of selling cabbages may be a potentially rewarding and highly profitable alternative to combat or skilling money making methods. Cabbage is also an ingredient in garden pie. All cabbages follow the god Brassica Prime. During the Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza, cabbages healed a player for 20,000 life points, the highest of any healing item in the game, when eaten within the event area. There were some reports of the cabbages healing outside of the designated event area, but this was patched shortly after the release of the event. Locations * North of Lumbridge, 83 spawns (free-to-play) * Lumbridge Cellar, 1 spawn (free-to-play) * South of Falador, 83 spawns (free-to-play) * Edgeville Monastery, 12 spawns (Can only be picked by members after being regrown with 12 cabbage seeds after The Death of Chivalry. They respawn immediately when picked.) * Sinclair Mansion 4 spawns (members) * Draynor Manor, 7 special cabbages (free-to-play) * South of the Blue Moon Inn, Varrock 6 spawns (free-to-play) * Elena's house, East Ardougne (members) * Edmond's house, East Ardougne (members) * Miscellania (members) * Rimmington, 15 spawns (free-to-play) * Al-Kharid Palace, 1 spawn (free-to-play) * Fisher Realm (members) * Feldip Hills, 5 spawns (members) * Taverley (members) * Abbey of St. Elspeth Citharede (members; cabbages always respawn immediately when picked) * Harmony Island (members) * In the Quest Witch's house, you visit a house with a basement, in the basement you can find crates, if you search the crates, you have a chance of finding cabbage inside them. * Farming A player is able to farm a cabbage at level 7 Farming. You gain 10 experience for planting the seed and 11.5 experience for harvesting the cabbage. It takes 30–35 minutes for the cabbage to fully grow. You can also have a farmer watch your cabbages for 1 sack of onions. Quests * During the removed Black Knights' Fortress quest, the player overheard that the Draynor Manor variety of cabbage would complete an evil potion, and a normal cabbage was needed to destroy it. * In Big Chompy Bird Hunting, a cabbage may be used as the ingredient needed to cook the bird. * In Garden of Tranquillity, you need to grow a cabbage for Kragen. * During One Piercing Note a cabbage is used to create Sister Cabbage. * Saradomin destroys a patch of cabbages in The Death of Chivalry. After the quest, a golden cabbage can be obtained, and the destroyed cabbages at the Edgeville Monastery can be regrown with 12 cabbage seeds and 7 Farming. Dropping monsters Levels 1 to 24 Goblin |Combat=2, 5, 11, 13, 16, 25|Quantity=1|Rarity=Common}} Levels 25 to 49 Goblin |Combat=2, 5, 11, 13, 16, 25|Quantity=1|Rarity=Common}} Levels 50 and above Trivia * In the earlier years of RuneScape Classic, the game's chat filter would dub the word "cabbage" over offensive text. * Cabbages are a running joke in RuneScape, with numerous references being made to them and their terrible taste. A god, Brassica Prime, is known to take the form of a cabbage. * During the 2009 April Fools event, cabbages in the Falador Cabbage Patch bounced around and could be kicked and held. * A breed of cabbage known as Deadly sea cabbages inhabit the seas around the Wushanko Isles. Unlike most cabbages, which are generally docile, these cabbages are hostile creatures, and routinely assault passing sea vessels. * During Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza, when eating a cabbage from the patch behind Brassica's throne, it heals 20000 life points, and the following appears in the chatbox: " " However, this only happens when standing in the minigame's designated area. fi:Cabbage es:Cabbage nl:Cabbage Category:Food Category:Cooking Category:Sign of the porter items